fiebre de amor antagib
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: refriados: la enfermedad mas comun en el mundo; pero no lo es tanto para el escuadron. gibson enferma y antauri debera cuidarlo, pero el mono azul podria hablar de mas mientras duerme. pesimo sumary, mejor pasen y lean. one-shot yaoi


Hola hola! n.n soy nueva en esto del S.E.C.M.H.F. Ya! este es el primer fic que escribo de ellos, tiene mucho que vi. La serie y bueno, ahora no recuerdo bien los detalles de la misma pero espero este sea de su agrado y me disculpen si cambien un poco las actitudes de los personajes y si las cosas no tienen mucha coherencia.

ADVERTENCIA: este fic es shonen ai, si no te gusta este genero evita leerlo, no seas masoquista. Por favor, si solo dejen comentarios positivos n.n no saben cuanto duele cuando te dicen algo feo T-T

TITULO: "fiebre de amor"

PAREJAS: Antauri x Gibson, y un poco de Nova x Sparks

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

//… (…)// =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

Kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^ Kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^ Kiss^-^kiss^-^

-Gibson!!!n.n – el mono azul era atrapado por Otto

-Otto suéltame!- Gibson trataba de zafarse de su compañero y amigo, el cual había amanecido muy cariñoso, en la opinión de Gibson demasiado cariñoso. No eran ni las 10 de la mañana ya se escuchaba el barullo que Otto provocaba. Gibson era normalmente tranquilo, pero cuando no lo dejaban desayunar en paz parecía una fiera –OTTO!!!! SUELTAMEEEE!!!!!!

-Gibson n.n- Otto tierno como siempre no dejaba de abrazar al mono azul.

- ¬¬# déjame desayunar en P-A-Z!!!- apoyando sus patas en el pecho de Otto le empujaba queriéndose librar del afectuoso abrazo

-desayunar?- Otto ni siquiera se había fijado que hacia Gibson, solo había llegado a darle un abrazo a Gibson. Pero ahora que lo veía, el desayuno de Gibson lucia delicioso, con la boca hecha agua dijo- me das?-puso una carita de cachorro a medio morir

-…¬¬#- Gibson estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero por inercia le dijo que si – (tengo que aprender a decirle que no a Otto y su cara de cachorro) –pocas veces Gibson lograba resistirse a decirle que no

-buenos di...aaas- Antauri entraba, por unos segundos el mono negro guardaba silencio. No era común ver a Otto sobe las piernas de Gibson. Su pecho se oprimió por unos segundos

-Antauri!!! X3- si, Otto había amanecido demasiado cariñoso, de un salto pasó de las piernas de Gibson a los brazos de Antauri, sin fijarse que con su cola movía una jarra de agua y la tiraba sobre Gibson

-Ups…- lo siento Gibson- el mono de pelaje azul solo gruñe y se va a darse un baño.

Pero parece que ese día no podría estar seco. Apenas salía de darse un baño cuando Sparks paso corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-(este ya hizo algo ¬¬U)- pensó secando el pelaje de su pecho con una toalla. Y como fue, siguiendo a Sparks iba Nova hecha una furia. La ve alejarse por el pasillo y a lo lejos escucha un golpe metálico. Nova ha rompe una tubería y para mala suerte de Gibson le vuelve a mojar -o NOVAAAA!!!!!

-lo siento Gibson! - escucha el grito de la mona amarilla a lo lejos

Gibson esta trabajando en su cuarto, la puerta se abre y da paso a chiro, el pelinegro le pide que lo acompañe a shuggazoom por unos materiales. Ambos caminaban ya de regreso al robot cuando se soltó el mayor chubasco que se haya visto en años

-valla, que día, tan soleado que estaba cuando salimos- opino chiro dejando las compras sobre la mesa y exprimiendo su ropa, al no obtener respuesta miro a gibson y le sonrió- un poco húmedo, no?

-bastante- gibson se sujeto la cabeza, se sentía un tanto mareado y su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente; gibson pensó que talvez explotaría –( aunque eso es biológicamente imposible -_-)

-gibson, hay unas cosas que no entiendo, podrías explicarme? – le pidió el chico

-claro- acompaño al chico a su habitación y comenzó a explicarle

-…entonces tomas los tres electrones y los multiplicas por los 4 ohms; y te da un resultado de 24 volts, ya lo entendiste chiro?- miraba a una hoja de papel donde hacia cálculos- o te explico otro problema?

-no, ya entendí…solo que..

-que?- Pregunto gibson parando de escribir

-es que…3x4 no dan 24….da 12- dijo con cierto miedo el chico, no todos los días se podía corregir al mono azul

-que?- levanto la cabeza y miro al chico

-ss-si es 12, no 24- repitió el chico, gibson reviso sus cuentas. La puerta del cuarto de chiro se abre y entra antauri sin que gibson se de cuenta

-lo siento chiro, estoy un poco cansado- se disculpo, puso su mano en su frente sentía que ya no podía soportar el peso de su cabeza

-chiro ya es hora de tu entrenamiento- miro a gibson por un momento guardo silencio -gibson te sientes bien?

-eh, si-mintió el mono de pelaje azul, se sentía realmente mal. Antauri lo había notado casi al instante y visón no entendía el porque, pensaba que lo había ocultado bien

-enfermaste, verdad gibson?- le miro a los ojos, gibson desvió la mirada. Antauri vio su semblante cansado, su respiración lenta y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no había duda gibson estaba enfermo

-es…solo un resfriado- murmuro gibson. Al verlo tan mal antauri le recomendó ir a descansar, y como chiro le apoyo en esa idea a gibson no le quedo de otra que ir a su cuarto

-tenemos que darle algo a gibson- chiro junto al escuadrón, reunidos en la sala pensaban que darle – una pastilla estaría bien

-no hay algo mas?- pregunto el mono místico, no le gustaban las medicinas le tenia mas fe a los remedios tradicionales

-caldo de pollo!!- grito Otto – dice la conductora del noticiero que lo mejor en caso de un resfriado es caldo de pollo n.n

-jugo de naranja? – opino la monita amarilla

-mi abuela tenia una receta secreta, aun que no garantizo que gibson la coma con gusto- dijo chiro recordando cuando el enfermaba y estremeciéndose de asco al recordar el sabor de aquella sopa.

Era temprano pero debido a la lluvia era posible que no todas las tiendas estuvieran abiertas.

Pero antauri no parecía favorecer a ninguno, miraba a Otto luego a Nova y por ultimo a chiro, pero no se decidía. Al final terminaron sin escoger uno; Nova y Otto fueron por los ingredientes de la sopa secreta de la abuela de chiro, el jugo de naranja y el caldo de pollo; Sparks y chiro irían a buscar la pastilla.

Antauri pidió ser el que se quedara a cuidara a Gibson, fue a la cocina a preparar un té y buscar algo con que bajarle la fiebre a Gibson. Fue al cuarto del mono azul con una bandeja en las manos; entro silenciosamente y se acerco a la mesa donde gibson tenía sus probetas y algunos de sus experimentos.

Gibson dormía profundamente debido a la fiebre, antauri le miro por algunos instantes; tomo de la bandeja un trapo y lo humedeció en agua fría, si atreverse a despertarlo le pone el trapo en la frente

- (se ve tan diferente cuando duerme)- ya se va, no hay nada que pueda hacer hasta que chiro y los demás lleguen. Pero le detienen, gibson le toma del brazo y no lo suelta; ahora esta despierto y mira a antauri con tristeza

-antauri…no te vallas

-te traje un té, bébelo antes de que se enfrié- antauri se sienta en la cama de gibson

-no quiero- murmura con cierto tono infantil

-tómalo, te hará sentir mejor- insiste, gibson trata de levantarse y el trapo cae de su frente; pero antauri le detiene

-tengo frió- se escapa de las patas de antauri, sale de sus cobijas y se recuesta sobre las piernas del mono negro

-gibson regresa a tu cama, empeorara tu resfriado- la voz de antauri adquiere un tono protector y un tanto maternal; gibson no quiere ir, si el problema es que no esta cobijado lo solucionara, toma las cobijas y las jala hasta taparse

-ya no quiero estar solo- murmura triste mente, contrae su cuerpo para conservar el calor- quédate conmigo, antauri

-aquí estoy- toma el trapo y lo vuelve a colocar en la frente del mono azul- no me iré- gibson pone su mano sobre la de antauri

-antauri…-comienza a dormitar, el mono místico cree que es el momento de meterlo a su cama de nuevo, lo carga para regresarlo a su cama pero no contaba con que gibson le rodeara el cuello con los brazos y se negara a soltarle.

-gibson, gibson suéltame- pide con tono suave- vuelve a tu cama

-nnoh..No es normal, es anti-natural- balbucea, se aferra con miedo a l cuello de antauri-no se puede, esta mal pero…pero yo. No lo puedo evitar; te quiero antauri- susurra como queriendo que el mono negro no le escuchara, pero antauri se oyó bien.

Una tenue y casi imperceptible sonrisa se forma en los labios de antauri, sabe que para el Gibson es más que un compañero, más que un amigo; le quiere y no solo por que sea el único miembro del escuadrón con quien pueda sostener una platica intelectual

Antauri trata de calmarlo, le abraza. Si Gibson no quiere estar solo, antauri se quedara el tiempo que sea necesario.

-no es normal, no es normal- continua murmurando el mono azul, esta medio despierto

-no sabes lo que dices-le susurra antauri- tranquilo

-se lo que digo!!- contesta molesto, se aparta un poco y le mira enojado

-solo es la fiebre lo que te obliga a hablar- tranquilo como siempre, no quería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y aprovecharse de la condición de su amigo

-te quiero y siempre lo he hecho- se aferra al cuello de antauri- pero…creo que tu no me quieres mas de lo que quieres a Nova o Sparks

Antauri siente una punzada en el pecho, esta a punto de decirle que se equivoca, que no es verdad pero y si no lo recuerda mañana? O si lo que estaba diciendo era solo efecto de su resfriado? no tendría caso. Aunque…si antauri no era correspondido, lo más probable era que Gibson no lo recordara y podría aparentar que nada había pasado, que todo era como antes. Eso era cobarde, pero no quería perder su amistad con Gibson por que el mono azul no le quisiera.

-te equivocas- por segunda vez en el día gibson se había equivocado y no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Gibson aun consternado por las palabras de antauri siente que este le abraza con más fuerza -te quiero más de lo que nunca querré a cualquier miembro del escuadrón

Le da un beso en la frente, gibson sonríe mas tranquilo y por fin deja que antauri le recueste. El mono negro se quedo con gibson velando su sueño

-antauri?- nova entraba al cuarto, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con los remedios conseguidos y un mono rojo sujeto a su pierna derecha, no por deseos de ella - como esta gibson?

-un poco mejor – miro a la mona amarilla, esta le sonrió. El mono negro se aparto de la cama dejando el paso libre a nova. Lentamente y con dulzura la mona amarilla despertó a gibson

Aun sin despertar el mono azul abrazo a Nova. Nova que de en shock unos segundos pero luego correspondió el abrazo como buena amiga. Sparks se puso celoso al instante, comenzó a armar alboroto, alboroto que Nova paro con una buena patada

Pero Sparks no era el único celoso; era un sentimiento no muy usual en antauri, muchos llegarían a pensar que el mono negro carecía de esos sentimientos pero los tenia, solo que lograba disimularlos bien. Y no le gustaban, mucho menos sentir aquel odio naciente por culpa de su amiga nova. Pero al final, lo había sabido siempre, Gibson no le quería -más que como un amigo. Sin decir una palabra más salio del cuarto, que más puede hacer?

-Antauri?- murmura gibson cuando despierta, le busca con la mirada pero el ya no esta. Otto duerme en una silla junto a su cama, fue el quien designaron para cuidarle. Se endereza, aun le duele un poco la cabeza, pero menos que ayer. Es de mañana, más temprano de lo que solía despertarse, a esa hora ningún miembro del escuadrón estaba despierto.

Gibson cerró los ojos tratando de dormir otra vez, pero a su mente llegaron imágenes de antauri, todas como una oleada salvaje que se peleaba por permanecer más tiempo en la mente de gibson. Pero todas eran borrosas, lo único que lograban era confundirlo más.

-(que fue lo que le dije a antauri?)-se cubrió el rostro con las patas delanteras y trato de pensar, pero todo lo que recordaba era haberle gritado y la mirada triste de antauri; se levanto, salio del cuarto sin despertar a Otto – (ojala no le haya dicho nada malo)

Fue a su cuarto pero antauri no se encontraba ahí, le busco por largo rato pero como no le encontró dentro del caber robot fue a buscarlo afuera

Cuando la puerta se abrió una luz dorada lo baño todo, el sol apenas se asomaba en el horizonte. Hacia un frió infernal, no cabía duda que el invierno se acercaba. Gibson se detuvo en la puerta, el frió había aminorado su preocupación, pero salio; a lo lejos alcanzo a ver al mono negro sentado sobre una pequeña loma, donde seguro el frió era mas intenso

Gibson no se equivocaba, el frió era peor en aquella loma, no había nada que protegiera contra el cruel embate del viento. Pero eso no molestaba a antauri, por el contrario, estaba tratando de usar el frió para calmar sus celos. Trataba de congelarlos hasta desaparecerlos y al mismo tiempo trataba de matar ese amor loco que sentía por gibson y que no era correspondido (o eso creía)

-(si no logro olvidar a gibson no podré mirar a Nova como compañera, tengo que hacerlo ya!)- el mono negro buscaba la paz interior, sentado en posición de loto respiraba lentamente; pero nada podía calmarlo

-antauri?- gibson le hablada suavemente pero el mono místico no responde –antauri?...- por fin abre los ojos, gibson respiro profundo tratando de calmarse y pensar como decirlo –l-lo que haya dicho anoche…chu!!- un estornudo le interrumpe – lo que haya dicho anoche fue...- las palabras se atoran en sus labios

-un error?- dice antauri de forma cruel, gibson se sorprende ante la respuesta tan brusca, tarta de decir algo pero antauri le interrumpe- no gibson, tu no cometes errores

-no, Antauri…lo que pasa es que yo…-no sabe como decirlo, no entiende lo que tiene tan molesto al mono negro y eso le preocupa mucho

-entonces fue todo una mentira?- le sonríe pero de una forma falsa, una expresión que gibson nunca había visto en antauri, entre enojada y dolida. Susurro un "no" sin saber que esta negando. El mono negro se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el caber robot, pero gibson se atraviesa en su camino.

-antauri, lo siento, no recuerdo lo que paso anoche pero…

-es mejor así- le interrumpe el mono negro, sin mirar a gibson trata de seguir su camino

-no! claro que no lo es!!- le toma del brazo y le jala para que le mire a la cara –escúchame antauri, solo recuerdo que te grite; quiero saber que mas paso

-pregúntale a Nova- trata de soltarse, gibson nota algo raro

-y nova que tiene que ver en esto?- por fin entiende o eso cree, hay algo de celos en la voz de antauri? Acaso le habrá dicho…-antauri que fue lo que te dije? Te hable de…lo que siento?

- eso no importa- se soltó del agarre y siguió caminando

-claro que importa!- grito, antauri no se detuvo. Gibson se hecho a correr, abrazo al mono negro por las espalda –creo que hice una tontería, nova es solo mi amiga- antauri giro el rostro para verlo –yo…yo te quiero y mucho

Antauri cerró los ojos esperando que antauri le rechazara y reanudara su marcha dejándolo solo de nuevo pero…

Una sensación regreso, Gibson tardo un poco en recordarlo, eran los brazos de antauri alrededor de su cuerpo. Se movió un poco para permitir que antauri le abrazara con más facilidad

-antauri perdón- murmuro –dime que hice para que pueda solucionarlo

-no gibson, tu no huiste nada; yo malinterprete las cosas y no te escuche- los dos se mirar y sonríen

-n.n……ah…aah…CHUUUU! o -estornuda el pobre mono azul

-volvamos a casa, no quiero que comiences a delirar otra vez- le sonrió antauri

- ¬///¬ delirar? Yo?

-si, tu- caminaban hacia el ciber robot cuando gibson le jala un poco, antauri le voltea ver- que pasa?

-nada…-mira a l piso con las mejillas rojas, tiene una expresión de vergüenza en su cara pero la cambia por una sonrisita traviesa –antauri ven, tengo que decirte un secreto- el mono negro se acerca un poco mas, Gibson se acerca a su oído, pero en vez de susurrarle algo le da un beso en la mejilla- "te quiero mucho" X3

Después de que Gibson y Antauri entraran al ciber robot, Nova y Sparks salen de un pequeño arbusto. Los miran entrar al ciber robot y cuando la puerta se cierra Sparks grita

-OMG!!! Lo sabia!! X3- apunta con el dedo

- ¬¬ claaaro y por eso la escenita de ayer, verdad Sparks?- dice sarcástica la mona amarilla

-era drama del momento - se excusa el mono rojo

-aja, como eres un gran actor- le da un zape – fui yo quien lo descubrió!! o ¬¬ si no te digo ni te enteras

-oye cariñito, ya no me contaste como te enteraste- le cambio el tema

-no te diré n.n

-anda Nova, no seas malita- insiste curioso

-ok n.n – sonríe – cuando me abrazo, gibson murmuro el nombre de antauri- emocionada da brinquitos –niiiiia hacen tan bonita pareja n///n

-por que no hacemos una bonita pareja tu y yo?- ojitos de cachorro

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD fin…fin? XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Creo que no es un buen final, pero si les gusto luego hago otro capitulo.

Gracias por haber leído este one shot, es el primero que hago del S.E.C.M.H.F. ya! n.n me gusto mucho como quedo XD

Bueno, ojala puedan dejar un pequeño comentario XD

Gracias por leer, espero puedan leer mis próximos fics


End file.
